Amor para Dummies
by Odisea
Summary: ¿Cómo saber si estás enamorado de alguien? Es una tarea muy dura y difícil, o al menos, para Shaoran es un dolor de cabeza tras otro averiguarlo. Reto para la Comunidad Sakuriana.


_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Cardcaptor Sakura me pertenece, son de las fantásticas Clamp :3_

Esta historia participa en el Reto **Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a **del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. Y además estoy muy emocionada por eso mismo :D

* * *

**AMOR PARA DUMMIES:  
Descubre si estás enamorado en seis sencillos pasos**

_El amor a primera vista no existe, por mucho que en las películas se empeñen en intentar vendéroslo una y otra vez. Al contrario, enamorarse lleva tiempo, mucho tiempo, y hay una serie de pasos que puedes seguir para comprobar si es amor o… bueno, otra cosa._

_Todo empieza con "algo" que hace que te fijes en esa persona, algo que la hace diferente del resto, algo que te hace preguntarte… ¿Quién es? Y da igual que la conozcas, porque cuando pase ese "algo" será como si fuera la primera vez que la ves._

Hacía unos meses que había llegado a Tomoeda para continuar mis estudios. Era la mitad del año escolar y aún no conseguía integrarme con mis compañeros, así que me dediqué a estudiar. Al menos en clase de gimnasia conseguía evadirme y ser como los demás. Después de ver mi buen rendimiento en esa clase, me propusieron correr en la maratón que recorría el pueblo, así que acepté sin pensármelo dos veces, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Era el mejor de mi clase, nadie había conseguido ganarme y estaba seguro de que esa vez no sería diferente. Pero me equivoqué. Todo el tiempo había una chica que me pisaba los tobillos, ¿cómo podía ir tan rápida? Resoplé y aceleré el paso, notando que ella hacía lo mismo. Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la meta y decidí acelerar más aún. Parecía que iba a ganar cuando la chica se puso a mi altura y me sonrió, así como si nada. Y me ganó. Me ganó y me había sonreído como si se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Una vez que hube terminado la carrera me detuve poco a poco para tomar aire y relajarme, y ella se acercó a mí con toda la deportividad del mundo. Volvió a sonreír y pude ver que sus ojos eran verdes, enormes, preciosos.

—Ha sido una gran carrera, ¿no crees? Creía que me ibas a ganar —dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo con algo de nerviosismo—. Me encantaría volver a hacer una carrera contigo, ¿qué me dices?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que me estaba diciendo y asentí casi sin pensar. Después de estar casi un año en Tomoeda y no hacer ningún amigo, no pensaba rechazar esa oportunidad ni aunque viniera de la chica que acababa de derrotarme.

—Claro, estaría bien —respondí al ver que ella seguía mirándome.

Parecía que fuese a añadir algo más, pero llegó una chica con el pelo largo y negro que la abrazó y la felicitó.

—¡Sakura, has estado genial! Lo he grabado todo para que luego puedas ver la carita tan bonita que tienes cuando te esfuerzas. ¿Vamos a celebrarlo?

Mi contrincante sonrió y asintió, pasándose por la cara una toalla que acababan de darle. Volvió a mirarme, como si acabara de reparar en que seguía ahí.

—Bueno, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto… —Se detuvo, pensativa—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Li Xiao Lang.

—Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura —añadió ladeando la cabeza—, cuando quieras búscame donde ensayan las animadoras.

Y así, sin decir nada más, se fue y a mí me dejó con una pregunta impertinente en mi cabeza: ¿Quién es esa chica?

_Después, no puedes despegar la vista de esa persona para nada. Ni aunque eso te haga sufrir de las formas más variadas e inimaginables. La miras disimuladamente, de reojo, fijamente, como si quisieras aprender de memoria todos sus movimientos._

Al año siguiente me tocó ir a un aula diferente con otros compañeros. Quizás esa vez me iba mejor y hacía amigos, es lo que me decía. No es que yo fuera muy hablador ni nada de eso, pero tampoco me gustaba estar completamente solo en un pueblo lleno de gente desconocida. Cuando entré y vi que ya estaban todos sentados me sonrojé un poco, no solía llegar nunca tarde. Repasé con la mirada a mis nuevos compañeros y reconocí entre ellos a Sakura y a quien más tarde descubrí que era su prima.

Tenía la suerte (nótese la ironía) de que el profesor me hubiera asignado el único sitio que podría hacer que mi rendimiento académico cayera en picado. Estar sentado detrás de Sakura no era bueno, no, era una constante pesadilla.

Al principio solamente fijaba mis ojos en su nuca, era lógico, ¿verdad? Desde mi asiento no podía ver mucho más. Poco después no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, de su pelo corto, de sus hombros y su espalda. Y me gustaba verla cuando se echaba las manos a la cabeza, desesperada porque un problema de matemáticas no le salía bien; me encantaba mirarla pasar notas a Tomoyo como si nadie se diera cuenta, ver cómo reía cuando leía la respuesta de su prima; admirar su reflejo a través de la ventana, observando el patio de manera distraída, abstrayéndose de la clase.

Cuando teníamos clase de gimnasia podía aguantar algo mejor porque estaba moviéndome, haciendo cosas, entretenido, intentando no perder. Pero después de que terminara el instituto tocaba ir a jugar al fútbol con mis compañeros, y ahí estaba ella: vestida con su uniforme de animadora, con esa falda tan corta que debería estar prohibida en sitios públicos, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras realizaba las acrobacias. Era horrible mirar sus piernas… más de una vez me quitaron el balón o me dieron con él en la cabeza por su culpa. Pero yo era un adolescente, ¿quién no se ha quedado embobado alguna vez mirando a una chica así?

Pero todo era mucho peor cuando tenía que hacer servicio con ella. Odiaba que no hubiera nadie entre Kinomoto y Li, porque eso significaba que tenía que estar una media hora que se me hacía eterna con ella en clase. Los dos solos, completamente solos, cuando casi nadie había llegado todavía al instituto. Entonces, la veía barrer la clase, arreglar los pupitres y tararear cancioncitas que se me metían en la cabeza. Y me sonreía, porque ella siempre sonreía a todo el mundo, y me miraba con esos ojos tan verdes que hacían que dejase de pensar durante unos segundos. O que hacían que pensara cosas que no eran demasiado seguras para Sakura. Odiaba mi imaginación, tan vívida en los momentos en los que la tenía delante de mí, porque era como si de verdad la acorralara contra la pared para hacer de todo con ella. Claro, tras eso tenía que visitar el baño para echarme agua fría por la cabeza, esperando que mi segunda cabeza no se saturase con esas escenas imaginarias.

_Llega el momento en el que estás decidido a hacerte notar y dejar de ser una mera presencia que se sienta detrás de ella. Da igual el método, quieres que note que estás ahí, que existes y que no le vas a ser indiferente_

A esas alturas no podía negar que me sentía atraído por Kinomoto a pesar de que hubiéramos cruzado muy pocas palabras. Eso daba igual, porque no podía dejar de mirarla y de notar que a mí me trataba del mismo modo que al resto de compañeros. No sabía por qué, pero yo no quería eso, no quería ser una cara más a la que una vez le ganó una carrera y no volvieron a hablar. Ni siquiera me hacía falta pensar, porque cuando estaba junto a ella actuaba casi por instinto, aunque a veces eso no diera los resultados que a mí me habrían gustado.

Al principio lo único que me salía hacer era meterme con ella, a pesar de que pareciese extrañada por mi cambio de actitud. Pero al menos así me miraba a mí, se centraba en mí y escuchaba lo que le decía, aunque no fuera demasiado agradable para ella. Ni para mí, si tenía que ser sincero, porque luego no podía dejar de sentirme mal por haber sido cruel.

—Eres una cobarde, Kinomoto.

Y ella me miraba con esos ojos verdes y grandes, temblorosos, enfadados. Las primeras veces simplemente se preguntaba por qué me portaba así con ella, pero después de unas cuantas semanas probablemente se enfadaba, y bastante, cuando yo le decía cosas así. No me sentía orgulloso, pero cuando lo hacía, ella dejaba de hablar con sus amigas, de hacer los deberes o incluso de correr… Para mirarme. Para mirarme a mí, un desconocido que lo único que hacía era decirle cosas desagradables. Además, ponía unas caras muy monas cuando yo le decía cosas así.

—No sé qué te he hecho para que te portes así conmigo, Li —respondía apretando los puños, girándose por completo hacia mí—. Si no quiero ir a ver una película, no voy a hacerlo.

—No vas porque es una película de miedo —continuaba yo, envalentonado cuando ella me contestaba—, así que eres una cobarde.

Al final ella acababa cediendo, iba al cine a ver una película de miedo, lo pasaba mal y yo me contenía para no abrazarla y consolarla, arrepentido por haberla retado. Pero al final siempre volvía a hacerlo y ella siempre terminaba cayendo en mis juegos, en mi territorio. En algo que no había hecho nunca antes con ninguna otra chica, así que eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

Seguramente a Sakura ni siquiera le gustaba que yo me juntara con sus amigos, pero Eriol y Yamazaki me habían aceptado en el grupo con los brazos abiertos y yo no lo había pensado dos veces antes de ir siempre con ellos al cine, al comedor e incluso a las discotecas (a pesar de que no me gustasen); Sakura era un gran incentivo.

_Pero luego te das cuenta de que no eres el único chico que tiene ojos en la cara (o cerebro entre las piernas) y que se ha fijado en ella, así que crece la furia dentro de ti cada vez que pillas a un idiota mirándola como si se tratara de un trozo de carne. Y te das cuenta de que lo que sientes no es simple atracción, ¿verdad? Y que esa furia que te invade tiene nombre y es…_

No, no podían ser celos. Porque una cosa era que me metiera con ella, que no dejara de mirarla y que incluso soñara con ella pero ¿celos? No, no podía ser porque yo no quería nada con Sakura, me tendría que dar igual que la mirasen o que le hablasen, ¿no?

Sin embargo, aunque yo estuviera sentado en la barra con Eriol y Yamazaki no podía apartar la vista de ella, que bailaba con sus amigas como si no se diera cuenta de que ese antro estaba lleno de hombres con malos pensamientos. Si me hubiera parado a pensarlo, habría llegado a la conclusión de que yo era otro de esos chicos con malos pensamientos, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada lo que yo pudiera ser, porque parecía que una bestia se despertaba dentro de mí cada vez que uno de esos idiotas se acercaba a ellas.

—Vas a gastar a Sakura si sigues mirándola de esa forma.

Me puse rojo como un tomate cuando oí la voz de Eriol y la risa de Yamazaki. Negué con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a lo que me acababa de decir y le di un trago a mi vaso de agua. Si ellos habían notado algo, ¿quién me podía asegurar que ella no lo había hecho?

—Ahora vuelvo —comenté mientras me levantaba del taburete y me dirigí a los baños, necesitaba lavarme la cara y aclarar mis ideas, porque ni yo tenía muy claro lo que podrían haber notado.

Tardé unos minutos, los suficientes para asegurarme de que mis amigos habrían cambiado de tema para cuando volviera con ellos, y salí de los baños sin mucha prisa, pues tampoco quería sentir ganas de pegar puñetazos a todos los chicos que había en el bar.

Pero no volví de inmediato, porque cuando cerré la puerta vi una figura que me era demasiado familiar, después de todo me pasaba los días enteros observando todos sus movimientos. Además no estaba sola, uno de esos idiotas que antes había visto le estaba cerrando el paso y no dejaba que avanzase. Resoplé y fruncí el ceño, estuve a punto de volver con mis amigos para que no me dieran más la lata, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación.

—Eres muy guapa, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sakura —contestó con timidez, haciendo caso omiso a lo que yo le gritaba en mi mente.

—Sakura, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la calle?

Me mordí la lengua y me crucé de brazos, pensando si sería mejor que volviera con ellos o que me quedara vigilando.

—No, es que tengo que… Mis amigas me están esperando.

—Vamos, solamente serán unos minutos.

—No, pero es que…

Cuando vi que la cogía del brazo sin escuchar sus negativas, sentí que me hervía la sangre y olvidé que si tardaba mucho Yamazaki y Eriol me molestarían preguntándome qué había estado haciendo. Me moví casi por inercia, demasiado impulsivo para mí, y aparté la mano de ese idiota de un empujón para después posicionarme delante de Sakura. Él me miró durante unos segundos, probablemente midiéndome, y yo apreté los puños. Estaba dispuesto a pegarle si era necesario, a pesar de que no solía ser violento, pero al final pareció pensárselo mejor y se metió en el baño del que yo había salido hacía poco.

Sonreí para mí, satisfecho por haber espantado a ese moscón y me dispuse a volver con el resto, pero una mano pequeña me agarró por el brazo e hizo que me girase. Y ahí estaba ella, sonrojada, mirando hacia el suelo y más cerca que nunca. Fijé los ojos en ella e intenté controlar la respiración para que no fuera demasiado agitada.

—Li, no hacía falta que me ayudaras, pero gracias.

Me limité a asentir, aunque seguramente no me estaría viendo. Después, Sakura levantó la cabeza y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, de esas que hacía tanto tiempo que no me regalaba quizás porque yo me metía con ella siempre que podía. Guardé las manos en las bolsillos, algo incómodo por haberme delatado ante ella.

—Últimamente no nos hemos llevado muy bien… Creía que te caía mal.

Yo reí, porque eso era justamente lo contrario de lo que me ocurría. Suspiré al ver la cara contrariada de mi compañera y me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—La verdad es que no.

Eso para mí ya era un gran paso, uno enorme, porque le estaba revelando que me portaba así por otro motivo… Esperaba que ella no terminara sacando las mismas conclusiones que Eriol y Yamazaki. Sin embargo, su voz hizo que volviera a mirarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te metes tanto conmigo?

—Estás graciosa cuando te enfadas.

Y después de decir eso, quise que la tierra me tragase. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que estaba diciendo, me había salido solo, pero eso daba igual porque en ese momento deseaba darme golpes contra la pared por haber dicho semejante estupidez. Además, mi cara parecía arder, tanto que hasta notaba que comenzaba a sudar, ¿cómo había podido ser tan poco cuidadoso?

Ella había ladeado la cabeza, como solía hacer siempre que no entendía algo, y yo no pude más que morderme la lengua para no delatarme aún más. Me di media vuelta, permitiéndole que solo viera mi espalda y giré la cabeza para que me oyera hablar pero sin ver mi cara.

—Voy a volver ya con Eriol y Yamazaki. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres que algún otro idiota intente algo contigo.

No quise saber su expresión después de que yo le dijera eso, así que prácticamente salí corriendo hacia la barra donde estaban sentados los dos chicos todavía. Y tuve que soportar burlas relativas a mi tardanza y a que Sakura llegó con sus amigas poco después que yo, pero hice caso omiso a lo que me decían y me dediqué a mirar al frente.

Vigilando que nadie más volviera a acercarse a Sakura, por supuesto.

_Ya no puedes seguir como hasta ahora, no es suficiente. No te conformas con observarla cada día y conocer todos sus movimientos, sino que quieres conocerla mejor y estar más cerca de ella. Ya te has resignado a hacer lo que te pide algo en tu interior y ni siquiera te preguntas por qué motivo no te basta con hacerle saber que existes…_

_Pero quizás eso no tenga el resultado que esperabas, puedes caer en un foso del que difícilmente se puede escapar por negar los hechos. Ten cuidado, podría ser demasiado tarde cuando decidas aceptarlo._

Pasó el tiempo y, con él, se fue mi costumbre de molestarla. A cada día que pasaba hablaba más con ella, la ayudaba con los deberes y escuchaba sus problemas. Podría decir que al cabo de dos meses me había convertido en su amigo, alguien en quien confiaba, y eso era mucho más reconfortante que las miradas asesinas que me dirigía cuando yo insistía en retarla (que aún había veces que me resultaba muy divertido hacerlo).

Eriol y Yamazaki seguían diciéndome que la miraba demasiado como para que no me gustara, y yo seguía negándolo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que lo que sentía por ella no era una simple atracción, como había pensado al principio de sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago cada vez que la veía. Al menos había madurado, porque aunque deseara escapar cada vez que alguien me decía algo relacionado con ella, hacía como si no supiera de lo que estaban hablando. Menos ese día, ese día no pude hacer oídos sordos a la bomba que me soltaron en el recreo.

—Veo que te has hecho muy amigo de Sakura en las últimas semanas, Li —murmuró Eriol mientras sonreía de esa manera misteriosa que me ponía los nervios de punta—. En parte, me alegro de que digas que Sakura no te gusta.

Me puse en guardia y tosí para disimular mi sorpresa e incredulidad. Di un bocado a mi almuerzo y hablé como si no me interesase nada ese tema.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, supongo que habrás oído hablar de la _friendzone_ que está tanto de moda ahora. —Al ver mi gesto contrariado soltó una risita e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ya sabes, dicen que cuando te haces muy amigo de una chica ella deja de verte como a un chico y pasas a ser como un hermano.

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —pregunté, pues ser como un hermano significaba que tenía mucha confianza conmigo y no veía cómo eso podía ser algo negativo.

—¿Tú saldrías alguna vez con una de tus hermanas?

Estuve a punto de decir que no entendía la relación que había entre una cosa y otra, pero la realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que hasta me puse pálido. Si yo era para Sakura como un hermano, eso significaba que nunca querría salir conmigo… Y yo no quería eso. Eso fue algo que me hizo reconocer que sí me gustaba Sakura, mucho más de lo que podría haber supuesto después de tanta negación.

Después de esa conversación no volvieron a tocar el tema de Sakura y yo cada vez me sentía más obsesionado. No entendía cómo había podido llegar al punto en el que había caído en esa _friendzone_ de la que me había hablado Eriol. ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella supiera que no era su hermano? Pero solamente me venía una solución a la cabeza, y era decirle lo que sentía por ella, porque si ya me veía así cualquier cosa que hiciera le iba a parecer fraternal.

Ese día esperé a que terminara de ensayar con las animadoras, me había decidido. Las manos me sudaban y sentía deseos de salir corriendo para no tener que enfrentarme a ella, pero un futuro sin poder tocar a Sakura más que de forma casual… no, no podía ni imaginarlo. Quizá se sorprendió al verme apoyado en la verja, pero después me dedicó una de sus sonrisas e hizo que me pusiera aún más nervioso.

La acompañé a casa y me detuve en el cruce con el Parque del Rey Pingüino, pues ahí se separaban nuestros caminos. Ella se dio la vuelta, seguramente para despedirse de mí, pero no la dejé hablar. Había pensado en esos minutos la mejor forma de decírselo, pero al final nada de lo que había ensayado mentalmente me ayudó, porque me quedé en blanco.

—Li, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó, seguramente preocupada al ver que no la miraba a la cara y que tenía los puños apretados.

Negué con la cabeza y estuve así unos segundos más hasta que puso su mano en mi brazo. Estallé.

—¡Me gustas! —No me di cuenta, pero había gritado y ella abrió los ojos como si fuera lo que menos se esperaba. Seguramente era así.

En ese momento noté que las mejillas me ardían y que Sakura retiraba su mano. Maldición, _maldición_. ¿La había asustado? No tendría que haberlo dicho así. ¡No tendría que haber dicho nada! La posibilidad de que dejara de hablarme por timidez hizo que me sintiera como un estúpido, la prefería mil veces como amiga antes que no poder hablar con ella, era un estúpido.

—Yo…

No dejé que terminara de hablar porque salí corriendo. Todas las veces que había sentido ganas de huir se concentraron en ese momento y comencé a correr como si me persiguiera una manada de perros rabiosos. Sentía vergüenza, rabia, remordimientos y hasta ganas de llorar. Sakura era una buena chica, la primera que me había ofrecido su amistad, y yo lo había echado a perder por unos sentimientos que fácilmente podría haber ignorado.

_Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho y sabes que lo has fastidiado todo. Cuando ella se sonroja ante tu saludo los siguientes días, sabes que nada está bien y sientes que la has perdido. Entonces te das cuenta de que se te rompe algo por dentro, posiblemente el corazón, y sabes que lo que sientes por ella no es cariño ni atracción, ni siquiera es que te gusta: la quieres. Es amor, y ahora que lo sabes es aún más duro perderla._

Había pasado una semana y yo sabía que ella no quería hablar conmigo. Al día siguiente intenté comportarme con normalidad, pero ella se sonrojaba y parecía incómoda, así que hice lo mejor para todos por mucho que me doliera: me distancié. No fue fácil para mí no sentarme con ellos en los descansos, pero seguramente era lo mejor para ella. De nuevo me sentía como ese chico solitario que no conseguía hacer amigos en Japón, y después de haberme sentido tan aceptado no era nada agradable volver a estar solo. Preferí irme corriendo al terminar la jornada escolar y llegar tarde para no tener que hablar con nadie. Seguramente Sakura no se lo habría dicho a nadie para que yo no me sintiera mal, pero no quería que nadie me preguntara por qué ya no me juntaba con ellos.

Debería haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que sentía en realidad por ella, debería haber pensado antes de actuar. Cada vez que la veía sentía que mi corazón herido quería escapar para no volver nunca más a mi pecho. Sí, ya sabía que no había dejado que me diera una respuesta, pero no quería escuchar de sus labios que no quería nada conmigo y que, como Eriol me había dicho, solamente me veía como a un hermano estúpido y sobreprotector.

Mirarla desde la mesa de atrás se me hacía mucho más duro a cada día que pasaba. Quería volver a Hong Kong y olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido. Había pasado medio curso desde que había empezado todo, desde que me cambiaron de clase. Ya era abril y en unos pocos meses terminaría el instituto. ¿Todo podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Era extraño.

Ese sábado al salir del instituto me encerré en casa. Decidí que tumbarme en la cama y no salir en todo el día sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Oía que me llamaban al móvil, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Seguramente me dirían que diera una vuelta con ellos y yo no sentía ni un ápice de ganas.

Me dormí en algún momento, mientras escuchaba música deprimente para ponerme aún más triste, y desperté sobresaltado al oír que alguien estaba llamando al timbre. Miré el reloj y vi que ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Me levanté de la cama desganado y eché un vistazo por la mirilla cuando de nuevo el corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente en mi pecho. Era Sakura, en mi puerta, llamando al timbre, ¿cómo era posible?

Abrí la puerta como si pensara que, de tardar un segundo más, ella desaparecería de ahí. Pero no, estaba ahí con un bonito vestido azul y mirando al suelo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Asentí torpemente, apartándome y cerrando tras ella.

Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor sin decir nada más. Si mal no recordaba, nunca había entrado a mi piso y últimamente lo había descuidado mucho.

—¿Estás solo? —cuestionó mirándome directamente a los ojos por primera vez en lo que iba de semana.

—Vivo solo —respondí con simpleza.

Le habría explicado que Wei me acompañó el año pasado pero que ese tuvo que volver por un problema de salud, sin embargo no volvió a preguntarme nada.

Me llevé una mano a la nuca y vi que Sakura se agarraba el vestido, seguramente nerviosa. Me atreví a acercarme un poco a ella haciendo caso a lo que mi corazón me pedía, pero pareció sobresaltarse.

—¿Por qué has venido? —La voz sonó ronca y seca, más grave que nunca, como si temiera que me dijera que había venido a decirme que no quería saber nada más de mí.

—Nunca te respondí. —Cuando susurró eso no pude respirar con normalidad, parecía que el corazón fuera a escapar por mi garganta. No quería que me dijera nada.

Pero ya era muy tarde y le debía eso. Ella no me había pedido esa declaración tan horrible y merecía que yo escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Me senté en el sofá, derrumbado, y me dediqué a mirarme las zapatillas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Esperé unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos con un nudo en la garganta y la oí suspirar.

—A mí también me gustas, Shaoran, mucho.

Me quedé bloqueado al escuchar mi nombre, pero más aún al oír lo que me había dicho, porque era lo último que habría esperado. Alcé la mirada para asegurarme de que no había sido un espejismo y me levanté como impulsado por un resorte, esperando escuchar risas en cualquier momento indicándome que había sido una broma de mal gusto.

Pero no, Sakura seguía frente a mí, sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa, y yo no podía creérmelo.

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir, qué responderle. Estaba emocionado, me sentía feliz, volando, pletórico, cuando ella decidió acercarse con timidez a mí.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños. —Abrí los ojos, sorprendido por haber olvidado el día que era al estar tan deprimido. Sakura me miró con sus grandes ojos, temblorosos, y pude notar sus mejillas aún más rojas que antes cuando volvió a hablar con voz trémula—. ¿Me regalarías mi primer beso?

Y yo no lo pensé dos veces después de oír eso. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y sentí que me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y ante esos contactos me sentí el chico más afortunado de todo el mundo. Sonreí y la abracé, volviendo a besarla. Si por mí fuera no dejaría de hacer eso nunca.

Cuando se separó de mí sonrió más que antes y yo decidí que no dejaría que se separara de mí nunca, haría que ese "me gustas" se convirtiera en un "te amo".

Ladeé la cabeza, contrariado, y sin dejar de sostenerla por la cintura me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has sabido que te gustaba?

—Simplemente lo supe —respondió riendo, probablemente divertida por mi tonta pregunta.

Me encogí de hombros y la besé de nuevo, daba igual cómo, yo le gustaba.

Aunque me dije que si hubiera existido_ Amor para Dummies_ o algo así, con todos los pasos para saber si estaba enamorado, no habría tardado seis meses en darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Sakura.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Me ha salido muuucho más largo de lo que había esperado en un inicio, pero al final he quedado bastante contenta con el resultado :) Cuando vi el reto la idea vino a mi mente así, de un golpe, y decidí plasmarla. Todos hemos tenido dudas sobre el amor en algún momento, y sabiendo cómo es Shaoran supe que él sería el que tendría que descubrirlo poco a poco.

Espero leeros en los comentarios y que os haya gustado mucho esto ^^

Por cierto, ahora podéis encontrarme en facebook buscando "Odisea Strauss", aunque tengo el enlace en mi perfil, sentíos libres de añadirme :D

Un beso grande

Odisea ~


End file.
